In order to conserve crude oil, Federal regulations recently have been enacted which compel auto manufacturers to achieve prescribed gasoline mileage. One approach to achieving the required mileage has been to down-size new cars to make them lighter.
Another approach to improving fuel mileage has been in the development of energy-saving fuel additives which reduce engine friction. The present invention is concerned with the latter approach.
Polyethoxylated oleamide is commercially available under the name "Ethomid" (registered trademark, Armak Company). Reference to its use as a demulsifier in lubricating oil appears in U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,052.